1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive for moving a flap, in particular for the rear flap or tailgate of a motor vehicle, out of its closing position into its opening position and back, the drive having two identical lever joint arrangements which are arranged in pairs at a distance from one another, one end of the lever joint arrangements being articulated pivotably on a side region of the lever joint arrangements proximate the flap and an other end of the lever joint arrangements being articulated pivotably at a fixed location on the motor vehicle or a component of the motor vehicle, the mutually corresponding pivot axes of the articulation points extending coaxially to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
In flap drives for opening a rear flap on a motor vehicle, lever joint arrangements comprising parallelogram lever joint arrangements are used to move a rear flap out of a vertically oriented closing position of approximately vertical attitude in an arc into a likewise vertically oriented opening position. For this purpose, the two lever joint arrangements are driven by two separate drive units. As a result of the two drive units, the flap drive is complicated and requires a large amount of construction space.
Furthermore, the use of the two separate drive units easily leads to an unequal drive and consequently to an asymmetric application of torque on the two sides of the flap, such that distortions of the flap may occur during the movement drive.